


Can we please just play video games?

by we_do_be_writing_fics



Series: Game nights [2]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, uhhh so the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics
Summary: Okay so basically the sequel to the game of life fic I wrote. Mrs Greene, Alyssa, Betsy and Emma playing Mario Kart (with an appearance from Greg towards the end)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Game nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Can we please just play video games?

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for very brief mentions of violence? It's not that bad, and not technically real, it makes sense in the context I swear-

“You are aware that staring out the window isn’t going to make Alyssa arrive any faster aren’t you?” Betsy laughed as she saw Emma look out of the living room window for what must have been the tenth time in five minutes.  
“You don’t know that, maybe I have superpowers.” Emma smirked, turning to Betsy, who raised an eyebrow.  
“What, magic girlfriend summoning powers?”  
“Exactly.” Emma turned back to the window, her knee beginning to bounce as a result of her nerves. 

When Betsy had first suggested that she invite Alyssa and Mrs Greene around for dinner (and inevitably video games because, let’s be honest, Betsy was involved); it had seemed like a good idea but the more she anticipated the evening, the more nervous she became. Although she had spent time with the Greene’s many times before now, she had never really gotten the first board game night out of her mind, and since they’d never played video games before, she was afraid that the results might push her relationship with Mrs Greene back into the awkward ‘I tolerate you but I don’t like you’ stage.

“Emma?” Betsy said, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You there?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m here.”  
“Great, now can you come help me clear the table?”  
“Sure Gran.” Emma shrugged and followed her Gran into the kitchen, glancing out the window quickly before she did. 

~~~~~

“Hey Lyssa.” Emma grinned as she opened the door to Alyssa tackling her in a hug.  
“I missed you.” She mumbled.  
“Alyssa I saw you at school yesterday.” She laughed, watching Mrs Greene roll her eyes.  
“I still missed you.”  
“Well, I missed you too Lyssa, but I need you to let go of me so I can breathe again.”  
“Oh shit, sorry.” Alyssa pulled away from Emma, but locked their hands together. Mrs Greene raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Emma noticed Alyssa’s behaviour too.  
“Oh, uh, come in, Gran’s in the kitchen.” She stepped aside letting Mrs Greene enter the house. “I just need Alyssa’s help with math homework then we’ll come and join you.” She let Mrs Greene get further down the hall and to the kitchen before taking her girlfriends other hand and leaning down for a gentle kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” She said, quietly. “You’re acting strange.”  
“Can’t I just want to hold my girlfriends hand?” Alyssa countered.  
“You can, but almost suffocating me in a hug and then immediately holding my hand isn’t exactly what you usually do, especially since your mother was watching.”  
Alyssa frowned and looked down at her shoes, brushing her fingers on the back of Emma’s hand. “I had a nightmare last night. It’s stupid I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s not stupid, you can tell me.” Emma pressed her forehead to Alyssa’s. “Babe, talk to me.”  
“I wasn’t out and, um, Nick he was bullying you and I wasn’t there to stop him and he-” Alyssa paused, breathing heavily and leaning her head on Emma’s shoulder. “He beat you up and I found you and I thought you were dead and I hadn’t done enough and it was my fault and-”  
“Woah, Lyssa, wait stop.” Emma said, wiping the tears falling from her girlfriend's face, “I’m here, I’m okay.” She kissed Alyssa’s forehead. “I’m so sorry that happened but I’m here, I’m alive, you haven’t done anything wrong. We’re out, we’re okay, Nick’s chill he hasn’t given me shit since prom. Never blame yourself for what the other kids at school did when I came out, okay?”  
“It was so real I-” Alyssa was basically hyperventilating by this point.  
Emma took Alyssa's hand and laid it on her chest. “I’m alive, Lyssa, you can feel my heart beating. Why didn’t you call me about this when you woke up this morning?”  
“I didn’t want to worry you. But I saw you and I was so relieved I needed to make sure you were real and I was afraid if I didn’t keep hold of you you wouldn’t be.”  
“Hey, call me next time, I’ll come over.” Emma said, lifting Alyssa's head to place a kiss on her lips. They stayed in the hall, waiting for Alyssa’s breathing to slow. “I love you.” Emma whispered.

“Girls are you going to make out or are you going to come and eat dinner?” Betsy shouted through from the kitchen.  
“We’re not making out Gran!” Emma shouted back, rolling her eyes at Alyssa.

“We, uh, we should probably go before my mother decides to come forcibly get us.” Alyssa smiled, weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Emma kissed her again and pulled Alyssa in the direction of the kitchen.

~~~~~

“And this is Emma at her seventh birthday party, Kaylee gave her a concussion by kicking her in the face at the trampoline park.” Betsy said, passing the photograph to Mrs Greene and Alyssa. Emma groaned and sank down in her chair.  
“Oh! And this is Emma, Greg and Cady, their cousin, when they went to visit her in Kenya.”  
“I didn’t know you had a cousin in Kenya.” Alyssa said, looking at Emma, surprised.  
“She lives in Illinois now.” Emma mumbled. “You could probably meet her at some point.”  
“Are you...are you dressed in matching outfits?” Alyssa laughed.  
“Why must you torture me like this Gran?” Emma said, hiding her face in her hands.  
“This is adorable Emma.” Alyssa smiled, turning to Betsy, “I think Emma’s embarrassed.”  
“Nonsense, dear, she loves these photos of her and her cousins.” Betsy said, passing a photo album to Mrs Greene, “this is the album from the whole trip, take a look.”  
Emma sighed dramatically. “I hate everything.” She muttered.  
“Oh, Emma, you looked so different, you wore glasses then.” Mrs Greene said. “You and Greg were practically inseparable back then too, even on this trip I see.”  
“Gran, can we please just go play video games?” Emma begged, wanting to draw attention away from her childhood photos. As much as Betsy loved teasing her granddaughter, she could tell when she had genuinely had enough. “Of course, why don’t I clear up here while you and Alyssa go and show Veronica the controls.”

~~~~~

“Okay, so it’s X to go, tilt left or right to steer and press the top left to release your power and top right to skid, got it Mom?” Alyssa said, running over the controls once more while Emma set up the game ready to play.  
“Alyssa, it really can’t be that hard can it? I have been driving in real life for many years. I'm sure I can handle Mario Kart.”  
Emma snorted, “they’re not very similar Ms Greene.” She dropped onto the couch beside Alyssa, leaning on her shoulder. “Are you feeling better now?” She whispered.  
“I think so.” She said, resting her head on top of Emma’s, “definitely better than I was.” 

“Are you ready to be destroyed Emma?” Betsy said, strolling into the room and claiming herself a controller.  
“Sure, Gran.” Emma shook her head fondly, “I’m gonna kick your ass this time.”  
“Emma, neither of us have ever beaten Betsy at Mario Kart.” Alyssa pointed out.  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Emma said, feigning a competitive spirit before dissolving into laughter at Mrs Greene’s confused expression. “Gran’s incredible at this, and basically every game we play.” She explained, “I’m kinda shit at them all.” 

~~~~~

“I can’t believe you chose to play as Mario.” Alyssa said, glancing over at her mother, “of all the characters, you pick Mario?”  
“It’s Mario Kart, Alyssa, I don’t understand why you wouldn’t pick to play as the title character.” Mrs Greene replied, frowning as she drove off the track again.  
“Because he’s not the best character.” Emma said, laughing. “Although Gran plays as Daisy and somehow still wins even though that character definitely isn’t intended to be good.”  
“Can’t ignore my natural skill Emma.” Betsy said.  
“Or the fact that you and Greg had nothing better to do with your time before I moved in therefore have spent way too long playing video games.” Emma raised an eyebrow.  
“The details aren’t important.” Betsy said, quickly, “but you’re welcome to take that complaint up with Greg when he gets home.”  
“Greg still has nothing better to do with his time.” Emma muttered.  
“What was that?”  
“Just saying how Greg is using his time to do his photography and it’s very wise of him.”  
“I’m sure you were.”

~~~~~

“Babe that was hardly sporting.” Emma scowled.  
“Emma the entire point of the game is to attack the people ahead of you so you can overtake them.” Alyssa laughed.  
“Why are we dating again?”  
“Because you’re lonely.”  
“I take it back, we’re not dating anymore.” Emma grinned, looking away from the game to plant a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek.  
“Oh how will I ever survive without my dearest girlfriend.” She said dramatically, turning her head to gently catch Emma’s lips.

“Ugh, kids these days.” Betsy said, lovingly, “you’re so dramatic.”  
“Wherever do they get it from?” Mrs Greene pitched in, appearing to enjoy Betsy’s attempts at mocking her granddaughter.  
“I’m not sure, Veronica, certainly not from us.” Betsy replied, smirking.

“I regret ever suggesting that Mom and Betsy be friends.” Alyssa whispered to Emma.  
“You should.” Emma said, “hey, Gran, don’t you think we’ve played enough races now?”  
“Nonsense, Emma, we haven’t even played rainbow road yet.”  
“Gran. I think we’ve played enough races.” Emma said, “Greg’s gonna be home any minutes and I’m sure he’d like to join us, so we can play a board game.”

~~~~~

Sure enough, as they finished their final race, Greg came running into the living room.  
“Have fun?” Emma asked.  
“Loads, Kaylee and I got all the photographs we needed for our project, and we only had one accident with the lighter!” He said, breathing heavily as if he’d ran home (which he probably had).  
“Lighter?” Mrs Greene queried, a concerned look crossing her face.  
“Our project surrounds the capture of light in a destructive way, Kaylee came up with the idea that we set small card models on fire and took perspective shots to make them appear average size. It was genius!”  
“Yeah, okay Mr ‘I have been setting cards alight for the past five hours’ why don’t you go and change, you smell of smoke, then come back down we can have a game of charades.” Betsy said, taking Greg’s camera from his hands and shooing him from the room. “Teenagers, always rushing about.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t mind us staying for a while longer do you Betsy?” Alyssa asked.  
“Of course not dear, I’m sorry charades will have to do it, because god knows we don’t want to play scrabble or monopoly, and I’m severely lacking otherwise in the board game department.” Betsy said.  
“That’s great, Gran.” Emma said, wrapping an arm around Alyssa, “we’re both good at charades, and we all know Greg is shit, so, adults versus teenagers?”  
“Emma Nolan please don’t speak ill of your cousin.” Betsy said, “though in this case you’re correct so yes, adults against teenagers.”

~~~~~

“Greg I have no idea what you’re meant to be.”  
“He just keeps pointing at us?” Alyssa said, scrunching her nose in confusion. “He’s like, saying something, laughing and then pointing at us?”  
“Babe, it’s happened, my cousin’s officially lost his final braincell.” Emma said, faking sorrow. “Rest in peace the old Greg, you shan’t be missed.”  
“Hey, fuck you.” Greg said, breaking his character. “It’s not hard guys, come on.”  
Alyssa looked at Emma, then at Greg, then back at Emma, who shrugged. “I have no idea, Mom, Betsy, do you want to try and guess?”

“Alyssa, honey, he’s very obviously Ellen Degenerating.” Mrs Greene said.  
Greg choked back a laugh, Emma didn’t even do that.  
“I’m sorry, Mrs Greene.” She said, trying not to laugh between her words, “he’s who?”  
“Ellen Degenerating? You know, that lesbian comedian. Surely you know who she is, Emma.”  
Greg stopped attempting to control himself, apparently so did Betsy, and all the Nolan’s descended into fits of laughter, with Alyssa close behind.  
“Mom, I think-” She stopped to catch her breath, “I think you mean Ellen DeGeneres.”  
“That’s who I meant, yes.” Mrs Greene said, clearly not understanding where she’d gone wrong. Greg wiped tears from his eyes, composing himself, before catching Emma’s eye and breaking down again.  
Betsy calmed herself first, quietly explaining Mrs Greene’s mistake while the three teens were in stitches.  
“You guys need to pull yourselves together if you want to get one more round in before Veronica and Alyssa have to leave.” She stated, knowing it would get their attention.  
“I don’t want Alyssa to leave.” Emma said, at the same time as Greg came in with,  
“I think we should probably call it a night anyway.”  
Emma glared at him, “since when did you have a realistic sleep schedule?”  
“Since I have to get up and take photographs at sunrise and need my beauty sleep.”  
“Huh.” Emma squinted, “I don’t think the beauty sleep’s working, buddy, maybe get another fourteen hours and you might start to see a difference.” Greg threw a cushion at her. “Fuck you.” Emma said, throwing it back.  
“I can’t believe I’m dating an actual child.” Alyssa said, shaking her head, “Betsy’s right, though, Mom and I should be heading home.”  
“Oh, okay. Can I tear you away from our delightful company-” She gestures at Greg, sarcastically, “to speak with you privately before you leave then?”  
Betsy shrugged, “Greg and I will see Veronica out, you two take your time.”

Once they were alone Emma took both of Alyssa’s hands and held them gently. “Promise you’ll call me if you have another nightmare?” She said, her face concerned. “You won’t bother me, I’m here for you, and I want you to sleep without worrying.”  
Alyssa nodded, leaning her head into Emma’s shoulder. “I promise.” She said, “I had a lot of fun tonight, Emma, thank you. I love you so much.” Emma kissed her, slow and gentle. “I love you too Lyssa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Cady is the Nolan's cousin in this because she is. Also there's a nod to my friends fic in there if you spot it. And the Ellen Degenerating thing is something my friend genuinely said and no one, not even him, knows if he was kidding or not so :/  
> Find me on tumblr @we-do-be-writing-fics


End file.
